Rin and Len forbitten love (ROMANCEJELIOUSY )
by jennytherandom
Summary: Rin and len secretly love eatchother they both hide it from eatchother Rin gets jelly and there love is forbittin


(Rin talking ) Will switch back and fouth to the both)

I threw my computer across the room as Len posted a picture of him and Miku kissing. A tear fan down my face "HES MINE" I yelled And I started balling out in tears. (Len and Miku talking) Len and Miku where kissing. Len broke the kiss I hear Rin crying I better go check on her. NOOO Yelled Miku She is fine NOOO yelled Len and ran out of the room to Rins bedroom door. KNOK KNOK Who is it Rin asked as she wiped away her tears Its Len Come in! She knew this was the time to confess Len walked into the room what's wrong Rin Nothing really I don't like it how y-y-oo- How I am? HOW U ARE DATING THE BLUR HAIRS ONION SMELLING WHORE I JUST WANT TO STAB HER AND BURY HER LUMGS IN HER MOMS GARDEN! Rin that was not nice LEN I LIKE YOU A LOT I want to be your girl I want u to love me. Rin that is impossible you're my twin sister that wrong we will never date Len said as he stormed out of Rin bedroom. Rin curled up into the corner of her bedroom and cried. Len went back Miku was grabbing her bag Miku where are u going I'm going home she doesn't like me I don't dare to go near her she sees me as a threat. And Len she likes you. Not in brother sister way in a love way like us. I know she just told me it wired I can't live like that it's totally wrong this Is all wrong. I think I need YOUR body Miku to get my mine off of it ;) Oh my Lenny as he put his hand around her waist and their lips met! Miku dropped her bag and un did lens belt and unzipped his paints as they were still kissing. Len broke the kiss Miku we better go to my bedroom Okay she said they ran as Rin picked her computer up from across the room she hear moans and huffing from lens room she threw her computer across the room again and started to cry. THAT GREEN HAIRED WHORE she is using Len for his large sized manhood she put her headphones in and laid down and adventchly fell asleep

TIME CHANGE

MORNNING

Rin woke up her heart melted as ever she felt like it was dragging on the ground. She just laid there thinking on Len As she pulled down her paints and started "Touching herself" She moaned load and loader hopping it would wake Len up. As Len woke up He went to Rin room to see why she was moaning as he was hoping it was no boy he wanted Rin but it was forbidden to date her he could go to jail or something but as he walked into her room she pretended to be asleep as he pulled the covers over Rin so she wouldn't be cold then he pulled a chair out from her desk she sat on it and watched Rin sleep He let out a smile and went closer to her as he kissed her on the check and wished her sweet dream she left her room. When Rin knew he was defiantly gone she opened her eyes -sigh- She smiled she was so happy as she giggled a bit as she got up and walked out of the room she walked into the living room and saw Len looking at her pictures of her in her bikini at the beach his hand was moving up and down he was grasping his manhood LENNN RIN YELLED UHMM he let go of his manhood. I can explain Len said. You think I'm hot? Well. NO NO NO MIKU IS NOT YOU HE YELLED HE GOT U AND RAN INTO HIM ROOM. Rin was angry, sad and embarrassed. She ran to her desk and grabbed a razor blade Len ran out to apologize just as she started cutting NOO RIN STOP she started cutting more and more I'm not men't to be hear goodbye Len I love you. Have a great life 3 NOO RIN STOP! Rin collapsed right in front of him tears moved down his cheeks as she fell he saw it all in slow Moe as it happened. He got down on his knees beside her kissed her on the lips. My rinny I never men't for this to happened.

TIME CHANGE

MORNING

Rin woke up the next morning in the hospital Len was sitting there are u awake Rin? He asked yes! Why did you do that Rin? I was so upset you don't even know. Miku Dumped me. REALLY?! Yes really! Oh that great! Can I go home yet I'll take you home Len said She picked her up as they were going out the door a nurse stopped them keep her away from sharp ting keep your sister safe. Okay he said And they went home when they got home Len asked now that me and Miku are over do you want to be my girl? I didn't know what to say so I of course she said yes As Len went in for a kiss our lips met so I kissed back He unbuttoned my shirt and the nurse had taken my bra off so I was totally exposed to him He called my boobies beautiful and "big" he liked my nipples then looked at me I nobbed to give him the sigh that he can pull my pants down he unzipped and un buttoned the and pulled them down with his teeth the nurse also took my underwear! I was once again exposed all to Len he unbuckled him pants and exposed him long manhood to me I licked the top of it then went into a full one As he called out FASTER..! FASTER..! FASTER MIKU I stopped I ran into his bedroom because we were in mine I laid down on his bed smelt him pillow it smelled like Len. I got up and looked out the window. He came in and came behind me I felt his manhood touching my but He put his arms around my waste and said look I'm sorry he said She said it was okay. They cuddled naked the rest on the night.


End file.
